In the Woods
by wolfie1408
Summary: Peeta and Gale meet up in the woods for a little fun


"Peeta! Gale! Where are you two!" called Katniss, looking around District 12 for her friends.

"Shh!" commanded Peeta, looking down at Gale and covering his mouth.

Gale nodded, breathing in Peeta's musky, sweaty scent that radiated from his hand that would make most people gag but he was used to by now. They were hiding in the forest on the other side of the fence, Peeta on top of Gale, both of them shirtless and Gale pant less.

"Guys! Come on! My mom is serving dinner soon! It's wild turkey and salad!" Katniss yelled, looking around.

She started to head towards the fence but stopped when she heard the sound of it buzzing, indicating it was on. She decided it was unlikely that they were out in the woods anyways because Peeta wasn't a fan of them. With a shrug she headed back towards the Victors Village to where dinner was waiting, along with two empty seats for the boys she'd invited to join.

"Alright, we're alone." whispered Peeta, moving his hand.

"Finally." chuckled Gale, "Now, time to return some order to this situation."

He flipped them over so he was on top of Peeta and started to press their lips together, hips grinding, moans escaping. Peeta moaned into the kiss, arching his hips hard against Gale's to show how excited he was to finally be getting some time alone with his secret boyfriend after so long. Any time they could get alone, they were soon forced to separate because someone was coming their way; Haymitch, Katniss, Prim, Cinna. It felt to them that anytime they even tried to talk in private, footsteps would be heard coming towards them.

"Gale…" moaned Peeta as their hips grinded together again and Gale's lips slid over his neck.

Gale smirked and ran his tongue over Peeta's neck, his teeth coming into the mix now and then, eliciting more moans from the younger man.

"What do you want me to do?" asked Gale, sliding off Peeta's pants.

"Suck me." begged Peeta

"Gladly." murmured Gale, now sliding off Peeta's boxers.

He kissed his way down Peeta's chest slowly until he heard the blonde whining with want and lust, finally starting to kiss the tip of his hard cock.

"Gale…" Peeta moaned, running his fingers through Gale's hair.

Gale gently sucked on the tip of Peeta's cock, surprised to already find pre-cum leaking from the tip and hearing Peeta whimper, whine, and moan for more. He took the whole thing into his mouth and started to suck it gently, earning more whimpers from the younger man. He kept it up, running his tongue up and down, sucking and nipping gently on occasion. Peeta let out a gasp when Gale began to gently massage his balls, knowing they were a very sensitive area.

"Suck faster!" commanded Peeta, panting.

Gale gladly complied and sucked faster, head bobbing up and down Peeta's 8 inch cock, tongue lapping up the sticky, clear pre-cum. Peeta moaned loudly, arching his hips hard against Gale's mouth in hopes of being deep-throated. Gale knew what his younger lover wanted but decided not to do it, knowing something that would feel even better. He pulled back and grabbed a small bottle of lube from his pocket and uncapped it, ignoring Peeta's pleas for him. He got some lube on his fingers and slid one slowly in to the tight hole of his younger lover. A second soon joined the first as Gale's moans increased, his orgasm fast approaching.

"I-I'm so close!" panted Peeta, arching his hips.

Gale curled his fingers inside of Peeta's tight body, hitting his spot easily and earning a louder moan of pleasure. Gale slipped his lips up and down Peeta's neck, nipping his neck softly as he kept pressing his fingers against Peeta's spot until he felt Peeta tighten around him.

"G-Gale!" cried Peeta, cumming hard over his chest and Gales.

Gale smirked and pulled his fingers out, licking clean Peeta's sticky chest.

"Want me to thank you?" asked Peeta.

"After dinner. The other's will be suspicious if we aren't back soon." Gale said, kissing Peeta gently.

Peeta nodded, deciding he was right about that. They both got up and got dressed, heading towards the fence.

"Crap...It's on." Peeta said, hearing the quiet hum of the fence.

"...We'll just have to wait. Maybe you CAN thank me after all." Gale said, smirking.

"Sounds good~" purred Peeta, pulling Gale close.

"Please, no. I don't want to see anymore." said an all-too-familiar voice.

Haymitch stepped out from behind a tree and the two both blushed hard, jaws dropping in shock.

"I am NEVER listening to Katniss and taking a walk out here again." Haymitch said, "And now we're stuck here...The three of us...Great..."

"Okay...This day went from amazing to mortifying." Peeta said, looking away.

Haymitch and Gale nodded in agreement. It was all too true.


End file.
